Truly Yours
by Rein-Tatakai
Summary: A few day's after her brithday, Bella begin's to slowly develop feeling's for Jasper, and he her. But what about Edward and Alice, and what will the rest of the Cullen's have to think about it?
1. Chapter 1 Decision

Chapter.1: Decision's.

Normal P.O.V.

Bella had been noticing, that ever since her birthday three days ago, that Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie had all been acting strange, like they were all on edge, sure she knew it was probably just a vampire thing, being around human's all the time, I was normal for them to get stressed. But this seemed, different, more guarded, like they were trying to hide it from even her. She was utterly confused, she thought that after having spent so much time with them all that they would have spoken to her about it, unless she was the problem.

Fear and guilt over took her as she thought about all the different things that she might have done to anger them. 'maybe it's because of what happened at my birthday?' Bella thought to herself, as the teacher continued to talk about an upcoming project. As she continued to dwell on it, the thought of having done them wrong began to eat away at her, and by the time lunch rolled around, she found that she had lost her appetite. She slowly made her way to her normal table in the cafeteria, quietly sitting down at the table, she mindlessly pushed her food around, too caught up in her own guilt to even want to eat. As Bella continued to try and figure out what she had done wrong, she didn't realize that, her emotions we no longer just hers, nor did she pay mind to the fact that her friend's had been trying to talk to her but she just didn't seem to notice.

Jasper's P.O.V.

The moment that Bella stepped into the cafeteria, a wave of suffocating emotions slammed into me so fast and unexpectedly, that I thought I was going to choke. I was confused, why would Bella be feeling so much guilt, laced with fear and an unyielding amount of pain. I felt weird, like I wanted to just hold her, comfort her by telling her everything will be ok, it scared me, I didn't know what to think, one moment, I want to drink her dry and the next I wanted to protect her.

'pfft, please, she will never want someone like me, I'm a monster, plus I have a wife.' I thought to myself, a wife, how could I even call Alice my wife. We never told our family about us getting a divorce twenty five years ago, we didn't want to ruin all the happiness, so we just kept it to our self's and moved on. Don't get me wrong I love Alice, just I'm no longer in love with her, I view her more as a sister now. Once more I was bought out of my own thought's when another wave of guilt washed over me, and when I glanced over at Bella, I was shocked to see her looking at me.

Was I the reason she felt guilty, maybe she felt bad for what happened on her birthday, what if she thought It was all her fault. No, I couldn't allow her to destroy herself with those kinds of thoughts. Looking at my sibling's that's when I notice that they all looked sort of out of it, calming myself down, and drowning out Bella's feeling's for a moment, I was again hit right in the face with another tsunami of emotion's only this time it came from my family, which shocked me. They we're all fighting with their bloodlust, again I choked on air, I felt like I couldn't breathe and since vampire's normally don't have to meant that they we're on the brink of snapping. Once more I distracted myself with thoughts of Bella, turning to look at her once more, I decided, that she didn't deserve to have those feeling's hanging on her like super glue, so I sent her wave after wave of calmness, and almost sighed in pure bliss as she began to calm down.

Almost instantly I could feel her happiness and gratitude, for helping her relax, I continued to send her feelings of calmness, she turned to look at me as well, and she then smiled at me. Once more I became confused and decided to let her know, I raised one of my eyebrows in a silent gesture, asking her if she was ok, and she once more dazzled me with her smile and nodded her head, stating that yes, and she was thankful. Before I could dwell on it more, the lunch bell rang signaling the end of lunch, standing I gathered my stuff, and went to throw out my prop lunch, when I looked back to look at Bella she was making her way out of the cafeteria, as if sensing my eyes on her, she turned her head and gave me one last smile before heading to class.

Bella's P.O.V.

I don't know why, but I was suddenly grateful to have Jasper in my life, I also came to realize that, I never really paid much attention to him, and for some reason I felt guilty I never having tried to get to knowing him. I continued to make my way to my third period class, thanking god that I for once didn't trip on thin air, sitting down at my desk, I came to the realization, that I actually wanted to get to know Jasper more, I wanted to spend time with him, it confused me at first, but my confusion turned into giddiness, which again caused me to get confused.

I continued to contemplate on what I going to do, and came to a conclusion, starting today I was making it my mission to get to know Jasper, and hopefully we could be friends. I know that his family didn't trust him around me after what had happened on my birthday, but it was understandable to me, of course he slipped, but who wouldn't especially when humans are naturally a vampire's food source. I forgave him, he wasn't at fault, I know that jasper would never truly hurt me, and that made me smile. He was just very miss understood, and they didn't have any faith in him, and that made me sad, again confusion came over me, why was I so suddenly interested in jasper?

'Could i…could I be developing feelings for jasper?' I thought to myself as I packed up my school supplies and made my way to my truck. I knew it was wrong, for one I was with Edward, and another thing, jasper was married to Alice. It pained me to think that even Alice was disappointed in jasper, and that's when another thought raced through my mind, 'what if the bloodlust he was feeling was intensified from everyone else all feeling it…oh my god, it was?' deciding I needed to talk to jasper, I quickly started up my truck, and sped off towards home, I would go visit the Cullen's after I went and left a note to Charlie, telling him where I would be, and that I would be back in time to cook him dinner.

Now all I had to do was come up with a plan, that would not only allow me to spend time with jasper, but to find out if my thoughts about the plainly not perfect family were true, as soon as I pulled into the driveway, I quickly turned off my truck, and made my way into the house and up the stairs to my room. I took a quick shower, before dressing in a nice pair of black jeans and a nice black long sleeved shirt with my convers, I brushed my hair and put it into a nice low ponytail, slipped on a simple black zip up hoodie, once I deemed myself worthy, I ran down stairs, wrote my note for Charlie, grabbed an apple and my key's, I once more got into my truck and I took off towards the Cullen's house, it was now or never I thought to myself with a smile before biting into my apple.

Jasper's P.O.V.

I still couldn't wrap my mind around this, I was beginning to have feelings for a human, that not only did I try to attack, but was also dating my brother, what the hell was wrong with me, once more I found myself sighing as another image of Bella passed through my mind, and a small smile tugged at the corner of my lips. 'I must be sick, Bella for one would never want to be with someone like me' I thought to myself, but still I couldn't keep my mind off her, and I was grateful that I knew how to block my thought's from Edward, he would surely blow a gasket if he knew I liked Bella.

A few memories that I had of Bella raced through my head and made me smile, it was then that I noticed, that she had a unique scent, it consisted of jasmine and the fresh crisp air after a thunderstorm, like back home in Texas, it was comforting, and yet exciting all at the same time. As more memories of Bella paced through my head I found myself, becoming angry toward the way Edward treated her, sure we all knew and understood she was a human, and I was understandable for them to hurt themselves, and to be naturally clumsy, but he just down right disgusted me.

He treated her like she was a fragile piece of glass, and was always so controlling of her, never allowing her to do things that she liked, it was sickening how he made all her decisions for her, and if she argued, he'd hold the fact that she wanted to be changed against her to get her to agree. It was inhumane, some of the thing's he'd say or do to her, and it made me want to rip Edward to pieces, and to prove to Bella that not every guy wanted to control her, to show her what real love was like…. The moment the thought passed through my head I knew, I could no longer take to staying in the back seat, I was developing feelings for Bella, and I'd be damned if I allowed Edward break her heart, or worse, kill her.

So using the knowledge that the family was going on a hunting trip, I started planning on how I was going to get Bella to notice me, I really was at a loss on what to do, seeing as how before now, we never really spent time together or got to know each other. 'right so first I'm going to have to get her to trust me.; I thought to myself, a wave of happiness washed over me as I thought to myself that for once I actually enjoyed having feelings for someone, I knew that I was going to be able to just be myself for once, and that made me truly happy.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, tell me what you think, it's been a while since I wrote anything, and I'm a bit rusty but I really wanted to start back up again with a twilight fic, I just love jasper…please review, even criticism is welcome. Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2 Planning and Hunting Pt1

Chapter.2: planning and hunting Pt.1

Normal P.O.V

As Bella drove down the highway, making her way to the Cullen's house, she continued to contemplate what she was going to do to try and get Jasper to notice her, but she kept on hitting a brick wall. She barely knew him as it was, and if she wanted this to work, she'd need a plan, so once again, she tried coming up with a way to try and get to know Jasper, without anyone suspecting anything, or trying to keep her away from him, but it was proving to be difficult. When she turned onto the extremely long driveway that lead up to the Cullen's house, the song Poison came on, and as she listened to the song, an extremely wild yet perfect idea popped into her head.

When Bella's truck pulled up to the large, beautiful house that the Cullen's lived in, she immediately notice Emmett and Jasper, the two of them were throwing a football back and forth, using their vampiric speed and strength, making it hard to see the ball when they threw it. She couldn't stop the large smile, that for the first time in months reached her eye's, when she saw Jasper, after catching the ball, Emmett this time didn't throw it back to Jasper, instead both of them turned to face her and smiled as she got out of her truck, Bella could do nothing but laugh, as within second's Emmett had her off the ground and twirling in his arms.

"How's my favorite little human?" Emmett asked her, other than Alice, had gotten close to Bella, actually telling her one time that he thought of her as a sister, which meant if she ever was to get into any trouble, he'd be there to protect her. A little dizzy from the speed that Emmett spun her at, Bella had to lean against her truck so she wouldn't fall, which in turn not only caused Emmett to laugh, but got Jasper to laugh as well. It took a moment for Bella to realize, that the sudden rush of emotions that had overcame her, was felt by Jasper the moment he looked at her with curiosity.

"I'm doing fine Emmett, what have you two been up to?" Bella asked, making sure to include Jasper into the conversation. Jasper smiled at her, and before Emmett could respond to Bella's question, he beat him to the punch.

"We were just about to go watch a movie, care to join us?" he asked, Emmett smile and nodded his head in agreement, he turned to look back at Bella, and she nearly laughed, he was making a cute face, which she thought, was not only amusing, but hard to say no to, that's if she didn't want to, which was not the case.

"I'd love too." She replied, earning herself to dazzling smiles, and of course it was contagious, as another smile graced her face. The three of them talked about various thing's between themselves as they made their way into the house, Bella took a moment to take off her shoe's, before following Emmett and Jasper into the living room. Emmett choose out a comedy, quickly placing it into the dvd player, grabbed the remote and then took his place next to Bella on the couch, she sat comfortably in between the two of them, sitting in a relaxing silence as the movie started. Not even five minutes into the movie, Bella was pulled up from the couch where she sat, roughly by Edward whom seemed to have a look of pure rage on his face.

Emmett's P.O.V.

I was a little shocked at first when Jasper asked Bella if she wanted to watch a movie with us, but my shock was quickly replaced with excitement, I really wanted her to say yes, so I couldn't help but to give her the 'Emmett face' as Alice likes to call it, and within second's she caved. I couldn't help but to feel happy, I loved the fact that Bella could accept us so easily and I'd have to agree with her on wanting to be like us, for I would love to have her as my real sister. After waiting for Bella to take off her shoes, we then made our way into the living room, Bella and Jasper took a seat on the couch while I picked out a comedy for us to watch.

We weren't even five minutes into the movie, when suddenly Edward roughly grabbed Bella by the arm, and pulled her off the couch and away from me and Jasper, the look of pure rage on his face, had me growling, almost like a dog, it pissed me off to no ends the way Edward was just man handling Bella. Before I could even voice my opinion's, two thing's happened, first Jasper let out a vicious snarl that only me and Edward could hear and two, Edward yelled, yes you heard me right, Edward yelled.

"What the fuck did I tell you Jasper, stay the fuck away from Bella. And you, what the hell is wrong with you do you want to get killed, was your birthday not a warning to you that he's dangerous?" Even I was shocked that he had just yelled at Bella, whom was now shaking with fear and anger, hot, angry, tears ran down her face as she violently ripped her arm out of his grasp, and a sharp cry tore from her throat, instantly Jasper and I we're standing in-between Bella and Edward, we both had had enough.

"No, you know what, what the fuck is wrong with you Edward, not only are you being totally fucking stupid, but you also just hurt Bella, so you know what, it's you she needs to stay away from not Jasper." I couldn't help but to say it, by now the whole family was downstairs, and I wanted to make things very clear to everyone, that not only was she my sister, but she also deserved someone who would actually lover her and let her do things that she wanted. It was only after my little rant that I noticed that Edward had actually broke Bella's arm, I was thankful for Carlisle as he quickly had Jasper bring her to his study, so he could reset the bone so it would heal properly, when he went to make a move to follow I wasn't the only one whom blocked his way, Rosalie, was instantly by my side and growled out a warning that if he even so much as thought about moving, she'd rip his head off.

"You can't stop me from seeing her." Edward stated, his voice dripping with venom, it was then that I finally noticed his eye's, they were black, and then it clicked, his possessiveness, his rage, all of it was easily explainable, Bella wasn't Edwards mate, she was his singer, and no matter what, the false love he tried to tell her he had for her, was just bloodlust. And then it dawned on me, the night of Bella's birthday party wasn't jasper's fault, he was just feeling all of the pent up frustration, and bloodlust coming from Edward, looking at Rosalie who seemed to be even more pissed, told me she had figured it out too, and I was truly grateful at this moment to have her siding with me on protecting Bella.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I was shocked, never did I think that Edward would hurt Bella, but her broken arm proved me wrong, and now here she sat once more in my study, with a broken arm. I looked it over, and grimaced, I would have to reset the bone for it to properly heal, which would cause her more pain, I looked over at Jasper and silent asked him for help, he'd be able to keep her calm while I reset the bone so I could bandage it. He gently sat himself behind her and leaned her against his chest, and almost instantly she calmed down, he carefully wrapped his arms around her, and placed his head next to hers and began whispering soothing words into her ear.

I was once again shocked, it was like the moment she knew that Jasper was there and then heard his voice, she became calm, I smiled when I realized that, she wasn't Edward's mate, no she belonged to someone else, and I had a feeling she already knew that person. Once she was calm enough I gently took her arm, softly told her I was sorry for the pain, and quickly reset the bone, both me and Jasper both grimaced at the sharp scream that was ripped out of her, after I bandaged her arm, I looked up at Jasper, and made a rash decision.

"I want you to stay here this weekend with Bella while the other's and myself go hunting." He looked at me for a second before his attention went right back to Bella, causing me to smile again.

"I would have stayed even if you wouldn't have asked me." Jasper replied, his head lightly leaning on Bella's, as he used his gift to help her fall asleep. I nodded to his reply, quietly I packed up my supplies and slowly began to make my way to the door, as I reached for the door knob, I turned around and spoke load enough for only Jasper to hear.

"Promise me you will take care of her, you should also go and put Bella in a bed." He remained quiet for a few moment's and then finally he looked up at me and our eye's met, and if I had needed to breath, I would not have been able to with the amount of love shining in his eyes.

"I promise, I will protect her with my life, you have my word. And thank you Carlisle, for helping her." He said, even his voice was laced with his affection towards the girl that lay against him. I nodded my head and then left the room, I would go and inform the rest of the family that we were going hunting for the weekend, to give Bella a little bit of time to recuperate. I kind of dreaded it, seeing as how Edward would flip at having to be kept away from Bella, but at the moment, he was nothing but a threat to her, and I couldn't risk her getting hurt again, not on my watch, she was like a daughter to me, and I'd be damned if something happened to her.

* * *

><p>AN: And here you go chapter 2 everybody I hope you enjoy! Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3 Planning and Hunting Pt2

Chapter.3: Planning and Hunting Pt.2.

Jasper's P.O.V.

After Carlisle left the room I took a moment to deeply breath in Bella's scent, I had noticed after I had brought Bella upstairs that, the only thing keeping me from going and ripping Edward apart was in fact her. I just couldn't believe that he actually had the nerve to lay his hands on Bella in such a way that he caused her bodily harm, she had done nothing to deserve that kind of treatment, no one did. I continued to sit with Bella, she still lay against my chest, and came to an understanding that from this point on, that I would forever protect her and keep her safe. My whole body went ridged when I heard Edward beginning to yell at Carlisle, saying he absolutely refused to leave Bella alone with me for the entire weekend, I could hear Carlisle mumble something, and then everything became quiet and that's when the front door opened and closed.

About five minutes passed before I carefully picked up Bella and brought her to my room, and as gently as possible I laid her down onto the bed and taking care to not to bump or jar her arm as I got into it with her and once more held her close to me. At the current moment I just couldn't bring myself to leave her up here alone, I truly felt that if I left her alone, something else would happen, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something did go wrong, I just couldn't let it happen. It was around two thirty in the morning when she started to come around, slowly she blinked her eyes, clearly trying to get them to come into focus, I watched her for a few minutes and the moment her eyes landed on me, I felt a tidal wave of emotions slam into me, ranging from confusion, shock, happiness, gratitude and love.

In that very moment, it was like a slap to the face, I found myself suddenly filled with feelings of joy, happiness and mostly hope, that what she was feeling wasn't just my mind playing tricks on me, she blinked a couple more times and then slowly but surely looked down at her arm, almost like she was making sure she hadn't dreamt all of it, but with it being wrapped up in bandages,it was pretty clear that it wasn't a dream, Edward had in fact broke her arm. Looking back up at me, I looked deeply into her eyes and my heart instantly went out to her, not only was she angry that he'd hurt her, but she was also very saddened with the thought that he could hurt her so easily and not even seem to really care, he just continued to try and make me look like I was the bad guy.

Bella's P.O.V.

I still couldn't seem to wrap my head around it, he'd done exactly what he was saying he was trying to prevent, and it made me angry to think that he didn't care that he'd broken my arm, I was shocked, and hurt, and I didn't want to believe it, but my bandaged arm was all the proof I needed. I was both thankful and relieved to find Jasper was with me when I woke up, it was like I instantly knew I was safe, I didn't even notice till I looked around the room that I'd never been in this room before, so I assumed it must be Jasper's bedroom.

We laid there in a comfortable silence just staring at each other and that's when I actually got a good look at him, he was absolutely breath taking, his eyes were like pools of liquid amber and seemed to burn with such intensity, I knew he had come to develop feeling of some sort for me. I felt drawn to him, it almost seemed like something was urging me to try and be as close to him as possible, and I had no intensions of not listening, seconds turned to minutes and finally after about two minutes of us just staring into each other's eyes, that's when I noticed we had both started to lean in towards each other. At that moment my heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest it was beating so rapidly, my breathing picked up, and my whole body tingled with anticipation, and that's when it hit me, I wanted this, I truly wanted him to kiss me, to taste him and to get to know him on a personal level, I wanted to hug him, to have make love to me, but most of all, I wanted to be with him for all of eternity.

The moment that our lips touched it was like fireworks, it just felt so right like it was truly meant to be, his lips felt like silk, they were soft and delicate, yet even though they were almost as cold as ice, it seemed like they were on fire, I couldn't help but to moan in pure pleasure as he deepened the kiss, which seemed to urge him on. I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip silently asking for permission, which I gladly gave him, my whole body felt like someone had ignited a fire in my lower abdomen, and when he ran his tongue teasingly over mine, I found myself becoming instantly aroused.

After a few passionate moment's he slowly broke the kiss allowing me to take in some much needed oxygen, and he leaned his forehead against mine and once more looked deeply into my eyes, and he gave me one of the most beautiful smiles I'd had the pleasure of seeing. He whispered to me softly, asking if I needed anything, shaking my head no, I curled up into him and slowly began to drift back to sleep with a smile on my face, and truly feeling safe, knowing that with Jasper watching over me that nothing would hurt me.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

After making my way downstairs I was shocked by the scene I walked into, both Emmett and Rosalie were doing their finest to keep Edward from leaving the room and going to go see Bella, I knew that it would be best to get Edward out of the house for the weekend, and let him dwell on what he had done and hopefully when we got back he'd be able to explain his actions. I also wanted to give Jasper and Bella some time alone together, after having witnessed what had went on in my study I came to the conclusion that Bella, was most likely Jasper's soul mate, I didn't want to jump to conclusions, so I thought it best if we gave them the chance to figure things out.

"Jasper's going to stay and watch Bella while her arm begins to heal, the rest of us are going hunting." I said, making sure that my voice held an authoritative tone, I wasn't in the mood to argue, not after what had transpired. I knew it was coming before it even happened, cause almost instantly Rosalie and Emmett seemed on edge and for good reason, it was like Edward snapped and had gone insane as he snarled and lunged at me.

"I don't fucking think so, no I absolutely refuse to allow this to happen. What do you think's going to happen huh? He'll kill her before we even get home" I let out a sigh as I turned and looked at Esme and she seemed to gather from the look I gave her, that it was crucial that we get Edward out of here, not just because I wanted to give jasper and Bella some time alone, but also for her protection for in this current state, Edward would only make things worse. As Edward continued to struggle against Rosalie and Emmett, I was suddenly over came with a rush or anger, and I growled viciously, making everyone including Edward stop and look at me like I had grown another head, taking the opportunity, I growled out my response.

"I don't care what you think or say right now Edward, you've already broke Bella's arm, if you were the one to stay behind and watch her, you'd do nothing but make things worse by hurting her further, or worse you could kill her." He once more snarled at me but this time he remained quiet, I knew I now had him listening to me so I used this moment to my advantage, and with a quick nod of my head, Rosalie and Emmett dragged him outside.

Taking an unnecessary breath I slowly began calming myself down, if my heart was still beating, it's be going a mile a minute, gently almost as if it wasn't even there I felt my wife's soft delicate hand resting on my shoulder as she tried to help me calm down. Turning to look at her, I took notice to her face, she was worried and she needed to know if Bella was going to be fine. At first all I could do, was nod my head, somehow my voice had abandoned me.

"Carlisle, is everything alright?" she asked me softly, concern was written all over her face, it nearly broke my heart, she had grown close to Bella, and she genuinely thought of Bella as a daughter, and to have been hurt by none other than Edward was truly shocking.

"She's going to be fine, it was a clean break so it will heal nicely, as for what else has been happening, I think Bella might be Jasper's soul mate." I replied, her eyes were like dinner plates after hearing that, I had to chuckle, sometimes she was too cute for her own good.

"Wait, what do you mean Bella might be Jasper's soul mate, she's with Edward, and Jasper's married to Alice?" she asked, clearly she was having a bit of a hard time grasping what I had just said. I took a moment to let her think it over before suddenly, her face became red, she was angry, not at Bella and Jasper, but towards Edward and she was happy at the same time.

"Well, now I can see why you refused to let Edward stay, if they are truly soul mates then they need time to get to know each other." Esme said after a moment of contemplation, and I couldn't stop the smile, it was literally glued to my face. Once more I grasped my wife's hand, and with a chaste kiss, we both left the house to go hunting. As soon as we were all outside, that's when we took off into the forest, I instantly smelt a heard of deer, whereas Emmett had a bear, and seemed to not care it made Edward angry, and moody, it seemed that we all have our off days, but what transpired between, not only breaking Bella's arm, but having lunged at me, caused all of us to be very enraged by his action's.

* * *

><p>AN: Ha finally chapter 3, it's like 4 am where I'm from so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'm off to bed, enjoy! Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4 Discovery

Chapter.4: Discovery.

Normal P.O.V.

The sunlight slightly penetrated through the curtain's and gently seemed to cares Bella's face, it seemed that staring was all Jasper could do, she would have stolen his breath away if he needed to breathe, she was truly one of the most beautiful thing's he has had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. It felt calming and soothing, and just plain right as he laid in the bed curled up against her, he was gently running his fingers through her hair, he'd found that after her second nightmare, that by doing this, she remained calm enough to sleep. When they had kissed early that morning, it was magical, from that moment on he knew, she was his true mate and he was not only happy, but he also became worried at what Edward might try to do if and when he found out.

Once more Bella began to stir, she slowly opened her eyes and let out a yawn, when she looked up at Jasper she smiled at him and he smiled back. "How are you feeling?" he asked her quietly, letting out another yawn as she stretched, she took a moment to quickly look around the room before once more settling her gaze upon him.

"I feel great, the worst of the pain is gone, and it's more like a dull ache now." She replied.

"That's good, would you like something to eat?" He asked as her stomach let out a rumbling noise, her cheeks became blushed from her embarrassment, and she nodded her head lightly in response. Jasper chuckled at her cute behavior, before he carefully got up and out of the bed and gently helped Bella out of the bed, paying extra attention to not jar her arm and cause her any unwanted pain.

"Well let's get you some grub shall we." He said softly, slightly teasing her, and she once more blushed. They then made their way downstairs to the kitchen, and Jasper proceeded to gather specific ingredient's, before starting to make Bella breakfast. She was completely blown away that he knew how to cook, seeing as how he was a vampire, she figured that he had forgotten how to since he no longer required that form of food as sustenance. It didn't take long for him to prepare and make her, her breakfast, and when he placed it in front of her, she was dumb founded, the omelet not only looked amazing, but it tasted amazing as well, and after taking her first bite, the omelet was gone in like three minutes.

"that was incredible Jasper thank you. Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Bella asked after she finished, putting her dirty dishes into the kitchen sink, she then followed him into the living room and sat down on the couch. Jasper took a moment to choose a movie and popped it into the dvd player, before he answered her.

"My mother loved to cook, and ever since I was a little boy I absolutely loved to help my mother cook. When I was old enough and tall enough to reach the stove top, I began to cook as well having learnt most of my recipes from my mother, I guess it just kind of stuck with me." Jasper said, he face seemed to light up at the thoughts of his mother continued to enter his mind. She was, other than Bella, one of the most caring, and compassionate people that he knew, he found himself truly happy. Bella was excited that he was opening up to her and talking to her about his past, she didn't quite know exactly what had happened, but she wasn't about to pressure him into anything or talking about something that made him uncomfortable, but at the same time was glad that he was sharing things with her.

Bella's P.O.V.

I didn't push the subject any further since I could see it made him uncomfortable talking about his pat, although seeing as how I'm a very curious person that after a few minutes I couldn't resist but to ask the one question that's been plaguing my mind.

"Um, Jasper, can I ask you something?" my voice came out in a small whisper, I was nervous that he'd get upset or angry, but at the same time I really needed to satisfy my curiosity. He turned his head to look at me, his face held a look of confusion.

"Sure, ask away" he replied.

"What was your life like before you were changed?" I saw him physically flinch at the question, and was instantly overcome with grief.

"I'm sorry, that was an inappropriate question." I quickly replied, ashamed that I had asked him such a personal question right of the bat.

"Bella, what no, it's perfectly fine, I was just surprised that you actually wanted to know, that's all." He said, which in turn surprised me, I didn't think that he would willing want to talk about, but also at the same time I was thrilled at the fact that he was going to tell me.

"I was born Jasper Whitlock in the year 1844 in Houston Texas, I don't really remember much about my father, and any of the remaining memories I have left of him are very veg, my mother was a petite woman, very slender, she had long golden-blond hair that stopped just at her waist, and her eyes, her eyes shined like glorious sapphires, and the held so much emotion and life. She was always cooking or baking either or, and the kitchen would always smell so wonderful it made your mouth water, as I grew old I concluded that she cooked to distract herself, in order to not think about my father on a regular bases. I did whatever I could to look after the place, fixing' whatever needed fixing', or chopping the wood for the fire in the winter, the usual farm life, but that all changed…It was spring of 1861, when my mother became ill, her health declined fast and by the start of summer, she was gone …..I was seventeen when I joined Confederate States Army, and it didn't take me long to advance in the ranks, it seemed I had a knack for killing people. After becoming a major, I was set upon by the vampire Maria, who preceded to change me, that was in 1863, I was only nineteen." He released a breathy chuckle almost like even he still couldn't believe that it had actually happened to him, I felt bad, it seemed he had to grow up fast at such a young age, and then having to lose his mother, and then surround himself by death on almost a daily bases, it seemed too much.

"After the Transformation, I aided Maria with her creation of a newborn army, one that would allow us to claim the feeding grounds of Texas, it seemed almost unlikely to me, but we somehow did it. We successfully conquered the feeding grounds, however over the years of having to constantly feel what my victim's felt made me become tired of all the violence and bloodlust, it made me feel uncomfortable, and eventually I became a nomad. It wasn't until a long while into being with Maria that I realized she was just using me, I first noticed it when one night Maria had overheard Lucy and Nettie, whom she said were whispering about killing her, and taking over command, so she had me destroy them. It was difficult to see it at first since we we're kind of romantically involved, it only lasted a decade or so, but she'd never truly gotten over the death of her first mate, and it got worse over time. I was in command of Maria's newborn army, and since she didn't keep vampires that proved to be useless after their first year, I was also responsible to dispose of them, in which I did feel remorse in doing so, but this one time while in the army, I befriended a newborn by the name of Peter, and I then persuaded Maria to keep him, which she did." The more and more I listened to what had actually happened to Jasper, the more and more I fell in love with him, he truly was a strong and courageous soul to have went through all that and still had the strength to not only make it through but too have lied for over a hundred year's.

"When Peter ran off with Charlotte, a newborn we we're supposed to kill, I let them go, he was my best friend, my only friend, and he was in love, I didn't think twice about my decision, after a few years living as nomads in the northern U.S, Peter and Charlotte came back and told me about how our kind, could coexist with humans in the North, and I left with them. A few years later I left the company of Peter and Charlotte, for I was still depressed since I could feel everything my human victims were feeling while I killed them, I tried to kill less often, but the thirst always grew more and more overwhelming, as it would seem, I was also reeling from my years with Maria, which had almost turned me into a savage." When jasper finished, I was completely blown away, emotion after emotion wiped over me, he went through this pretty much all on his own, yet even with other's that he resided with that he laid claim to by saying they were family, he was still technically alone, none of them could understand, having never been their themselves.

I finally notice I had tear's running down my face, when his hand reach up and cupped my left cheek, I leaned into his cool touch, which became soothing to me, and he used his thumb to brush away my tears. It broke my heart at how much he was truly suffering an not letting anyone help him, even though I knew their probably wasn't much that could be done, but also that there was hope, he deserved to be truly accepted and I decided that I was going to do it myself, I'd be damned if I was about to let anyone treat him with this ungodly behavior, it was time for a wakeup call, and that included not just the Cullen's but me as well. I knew, with all my heart that I was really in love with him, the recognition, and knowledge of this, not only excited me but made me nervous, but in a good way.

* * *

><p>AN: Well here ya go guys, I know I must have kept some people in suspense wondering when I'm posting the next chapter, so to you I apologise I was really tired after work I passed out, so please read and enjoy! Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5 Desire and wanting

Chapter.5: Desire and wanting.

Jasper's P.O.V.

I really don't know what made me pour my heart out too her like I did, but there was just something about her that drew me in made me want to be with her, too hold her close and never let go, looking up I noticed the tear's sliding down her checks, I felt a wave of remorse and anger wash over me, how could she possibly feel bad over something she didn't and never could have had control over, it just didn't make sense.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked softly, gently I raised a cool hand to her heated face, and wiped away her tears. I couldn't handle looking at her crying, it was like dying a second time, I slowly traced her bottom lip with my thumb, and watched as her soft, pink tongue darted out to follow my thumb, and I couldn't hold myself back anymore, I quickly leant forward and kissed her with everything I could muster. Her lips seemed to mold perfectly to mine, as I felt her shyly begin to kiss me back, still unsure what to make of the situation, and for her I took things slow, I knew she wasn't use to this kind of attention and it made her nervous.

I was slightly taken back when I felt her softly run her tongue against my lips, and I gladly opened up to her and began a whole new battle, one of dominance, which I knew I would win, after a few moments I release her lips to let her breath, and began to kiss a trail of hot, wet kisses down the side of her neck, when I came to a particularly sweet spot that made her moan deliciously, I stopped and began to suck lightly, nipping a little as well, causing Bella to cry out.

"Oh god" I growled in response as her nails dug into my shoulders and her back arched off the couch, liking her reaction, I did bit her lightly again, causing her to once more cry out, and instantly I was hit with the sweet smell of her desire, and I groan in pure ecstasy, god she smelt fantastic. Gently I slid one of my hands under her shirt and bra, and gently cupped one of her breasts in my hand, her nipple was already hard, and so I gave it a light squeeze and was rewarded with another breathy moan, I could barely hold myself back from just ripping off all of her cloths and mine, and just fucking her, but I knew I had to take this slow.

"Oh god Jasper, please." The moment those words left her mouth I felt myself loose a bit of control, and with a low, deep growl, I quickly had her stripped of her clothing leaving her completely bare, and by gob was she beautiful, if I had to breathe I would have lost my breath entirely. Slowly and attentively, I ran a finger down her vaginal lips, enjoying the quick intake of air, and shudder it caused, and I repeatedly this a couple more times, very pleased as her little quick gasps of air turned into breathy moans. Her back arched beautifully off the couch, pressing her breasts further into my hand and chest, I felt myself groan, and I wrapped my lips around her other nipple and began to suck it lightly, and flicking it every few seconds, keeping it timed with the movement of my other hand that was occupied with her now dripping wet core.

I felt the rumble of approval in my chest, as her small delicate finger's, made quick work of my shirt and, shortly after had my jeans half way down my legs, I continued to suck on her nipples and lightly biting them, and I kicked off my pants the rest of the way, leaving me in just my boxer's, my hard length was visible as it came up past the elastic of my boxer's. Lowering myself back down in between her legs, I decided to step things up a bit, and slowly slide a finger into her tight pussy, I found myself shudder at the feeling of her hot, tight walls clamping down around my finger and could already picture how it would feel around my cock.

"Oh god, please, Jasper." She bagged, as I slowly, almost torturously pulled out my finger only to quickly thrust it back into her tight passage, causing her to scream out in pleasure, and from there I found my rhythm, after a minute I added a second finger, and as I not only slowly down my pace again, I began to scissor my two fingers insider her, to loosen her a little so she could accommodate to my size, and hopefully cause her less discomfort. I could feel her walls clamping down onto my finger's as she started to trust her hips in time with the thrust of my finger's, and I knew that she was nearing her first orgasm.

"Come for me Bella." I whispered into her ear, my hot breath slid over the sensitive shell of her ear, and in response to my statement, she did, she came hard and very intensely onto my hand, and I couldn't resist the urge to taste her, and immediately I began to lap up her juices and sucked on her clit, causing her to cry out even harder as she found herself thrown into another orgasm.

"Oh fuck, yes, Oh god" I couldn't stop the grin that spread it's self across my face at her words, knowing it was I that caused such a reaction from her and it pleased me greatly, I groaned deeply, as I focused on her taste, it was unique, tasting like a mix of fresh fruit and sugar, her own sweet nectar, one I could and would find myself enjoying for the rest of eternity, how could anyone by pass this delectable taste, it was just utterly divine. Once more I inserted two fingers into her still insanely tight passage as I continued to suck on her clit, making sure to nip it lightly every so often, I was thoroughly enjoying the little mewls of pleasure that she was releasing, and I myself found that I wasn't able to stop any of the low grans, that I too was releasing, she was just too tempting the little vixen

"Jasper, stop teasing please I need you, now". Bella practically screamed, and whom am I to disappoint, so slowly releasing my finger's I positioned myself on top of her, and slowly began to enter her, as much as I wanted to just ram my cock into her I knew I couldn't, I would hurt her and I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. I stopped when I reached her hymen, and quickly broke her virgin barrier, I couldn't help but to feel slightly guilty as she cried out in pain, I remained still for a few more moments to allow her to relax and to adjust to my size, and I found myself groaning in pure bliss from how tight and hot she was. I began to slowly thrust, after I felt her shift her hips, signaling that she was used to the feeling of me being inside of her, and we both released a moan of pleasure and I sank slowly back into her.

Alice's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but to release a sob as I came out of a vision of Jasper and Bella, and instantly I knew, that she was jasper's true mate, it confused me, why her, and then I realized that eventually it would have to be let known to Edward, and at that thought my chest felt heavy, how would he handle this, his girlfriend was destined to be with his brother, and also how would the rest of the family take this news, no doubt in my mind I knew Rosalie would be furious, and Emmett would probably be a bit confused but happy seeing as how Bella would remain a part of this family. But what would Carlisle and Esme think, would the feel hurt or betrayed by the sudden turn of events, not only would this devastate Edward, but this would defiantly stir things up a little. I still didn't understand why I didn't feel hurt by this, but yet at the same time I knew that my true mate was still out there I had just yet to find him, and I smiled as I realised that the wait would be worth it, and maybe Edwards true mate was still out there as well, and too that though I found myself smiling.

Why was I suddenly finding myself thinking of Edward and feeling happy, this was so confusing, it couldn't possibly mean anything could it? Could I have feelings for him, I mean yes, I know I would already have certain feelings, but that's from years of having spent time with him, having to gotten to know him and all of his little quirks, I knew what could and wouldn't make him smile, what his favorite pass times were and even who his favorite musicians where, but again that's all from having been around him for years. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks, it was Edward, I was his mate and he was mine, and yet after all this time neither of us realised it, not even while we were living together.

No wonder he could always make me smile, even when it seemed no one could, he knew what to say or how I needed to be held at certain times, and vice versa, I knew what to say or what not to say around him, I knew what little things bugged him or what made him happy, we already spent hours upon hours of time together, and we both really enjoyed each other's company, and when we were apart it hurt, physically to be away from him….'Oh my god, it all fits together' I thought to myself as I came to the understanding that yes in fact, me and Edward were true mates, now the only question was, how do I go about making Edward see this, and how was I going to explain this to the rest of the family, but for now, it seemed like a good idea to just let Jasper and Bella have some quality time together, and once more I smiled, they were perfect for each other come to think of it.

It finally dawned on me that I had fallen behind when Carlisle suddenly appeared in front of me with a look of confusion upon his pale features, he stood in front of me for a few seconds before he finally gave me a look that clearly said, tell me what are you thinking, so I told him, of what I saw transpire between Jasper and Bella, and also of my thought on the matter that I think me and Edward are true mates. I was surprised that he took the news as calmly as he did, and shortly I came to understand why, he told me that he also knew about Jasper and Bella, and that he and Esme didn't have a problem with it, and that he was completely fine and happy at the thought of me being with Edward, saying he somehow always could picture me Edward more so than he could with Jasper. So With a smile on both of our faces we made our way back to the rest of the family, whom all seemed to ask us twenty questions with their eyes as soon as they notice how happy we seemed, but we decided it wasn't our place to say anything, and once more I found myself smiling as I looked over at Edward and was suddenly consumed by a surge of happiness, I couldn't wait for things to get started.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my god I'm so sorry that you had to wait this long for an update it's just that I've been really busy at work so I've been a little too tired to right anything, but here ya go I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, anyways I'm off to bed, Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6 Like a piece of a puzzle

Chapter.6: Like a piece of a puzzle.

Normal P.O.V.

Bella and Jasper remained curled up in bed together until morning, Jasper was content with just watching Bella as she slept, totally happy that he got to hold her in his arms, he was still confused on how to explain things to the rest of the family but he knew that no matter what that nothing would get in his way of being with Bella. It was around eleven in the morning when Bella finally began to stir, her soft chocolate brown eyes slowly fluttered open and she smile up at Jasper, a look of complete and utter contentment upon her face. He couldn't for the life of him, or in this case un life, figure out how such a lovely and innocent creature like Bella could come to love a monster like himself or his family, it bewildered him at how amazingly trusting, and refreshing she was, it was nice to hear from someone whom actually cared genuinely about you that you still have a soul, that by being a vampire we weren't damned, as Edward puts it.

"Good mornin' darlin'" Jasper said softly against the shell of her ear, his cool breath gently caressed her ear and sent shivers of pleasure down her spine, and she released a soft moan.

"Why yes Jasper I would have to agree, it is a good morning." Bella replied with a yawn, followed by a stream of giggles as he rolled on top of her, keeping in mind to keep his full weight off her, in case he might suffocate her, and began to lightly kiss the span of her elegant neck. After a couple of minutes horsing around in bed, the pair finally got up to get ready to start the day, Jasper proceeded to the kitchen where he deemed it fit to prepare his lovely little vixen with a light breakfast, while said little vixen, was currently taking a soothing hot shower to get rid of some of the tension in her limbs. Bella smiled to herself at the thought that she not only got to grow closer to Jasper, but that they also had the entire day to do just about anything they wanted to, turning off the water she quickly wrapped herself up into a towel, and began to dry her hair with another one. Once she was fully dried off, other than her hair which still remained damp, Bella then left the bathroom and got herself dressed, she choose a simple pair of black sweat pants and a cute light grey tank top with a thin black zip up hoody, along with her convers to complete the look.

Jasper had just finished placing the plate of food he cooked for Bella down on the table when he heard the telltale sounds of her coming down the stairs, and he almost couldn't stop himself from chuckling when she stumbled at the last step, typical Bella, but that was one of the little things that he found about her to be cute. Although he instantly found himself chocking on air the moment she came into view, she was stunning, even in just simple clothing, she had a way of seeming un earthly, god-like almost, and he loved it, her natural beauty radiated from her like her own personal sun, and that's why he loved her, she was compassionate, caring, funny, beautiful, wise, witty, and downright just perfect. The pair sat down at the large dining table and chatted idly while Bella ate, almost a complete hour went by before either of them notice, and what had finally broke their little sesh, was both of their cell phones going off at the same time, Bella nearly jumped right out of her chair when out of nowhere her ring tone blared throughout the dining room, and jasper's as well.

Edward's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I had just been told, not even five minutes ago my so called family sit me down and tell me they have some important news, that will not only upset me, but that they all agreed to it and that I can't intervene, only to have them tell me that Bella is truly Jasper's soul mate and was and will never be with me. How could they betray me like this? What could I have possibly done to deserve this? I heard light footsteps approach me from my left and didn't have to look up to realise that it was Alice who had come to talk to me, but I know nothing she can say will ever make this feeling in my chest go away. She didn't say anything right away which kind of shocked me at first, usually she always has something to say to try and cheer people up, instead she opted to just sitting there, which in turn actually calmed me down and started to make me feel a little less tens, rather than getting angry like when people apologize for something they have no control over, and then it clicked, this was a situation in which no one not even Alice had control over, nothing could have been done to prevent this, but still I don't understand?

Again without speaking Alice turned to look at me, and when I looked back at her, I found myself floored, I was seeing her in a whole new light, her soft, short wildly spikey hair kind of gave her the illusion of sex hair, which I found to be hot, her eye's shined mysteriously like little pools of molten gold, they drew you in the longer you look at them, and then she laid her hand on my shoulder, and at the exact same time, both of our eyes widened, the very moment that we came into contact was like having been struck by lightning, everything just seemed like it would simple just fall into place, almost like I was meant to be sitting here at this very moment with Alice, god her smell, it was intoxicating, sweet ripe apples with a hint of honey and, and underlining of deer blood, it was her favorite after all. And then like a ton of bricks, her vision hit me square in the chest.

_**Alice's Vision**_

_It was roughly a year from now, Jasper and sat on the love quietly flirting with each other and slipping in and out of conversation with the rest of the family, Carlisle and Esme we're looking at new home's in Scotland seeing as how they considered it a worthy place for the next move, Rosalie and Emmett were up stairs in their bedroom once more fooling around ' typical', and then there was Edward and Alice, sitting comfortably curled up to one another on the porch, Alice looked up at Edward with a warm and loving expression, and they leaned into a passionate kiss._

_The family was having a happy, and wonderful day, there was a month left till they graduated, everyone had their mates, and Edward couldn't seem happier to be with his family, but mostly he was happy to be with the love of his life, and at that thought he smiled back to Alice and pulled her in for another passionate kiss._

_**End of Alice's Vision**_

Alice's P.O.V.

Once I came to after having saw a glimpse of the families future, I looked up timiedly at Edward hoping, that he would accept me, and give what we were ment to share a chance, I was scared that he would reject me, saying that I fabricated it all just so I could get him, but when I looked up into his eye's, I was surprised only to see love, happiness, joy, excitement, and fear shining in his eyes, I sighed, I was so relieved that he understood, but I was also sympathetic to the fact that it will take me a while to get used to Jasper being with Bella, but I also knew that it will be a bit of a challenge getting with Edward, but it was a challenge I was willing to take. I looked up at him again and smile a small reassuring smile before I silently stood, and gave him my hand, a simple gesture of follow me, he hesitated for a single moment before taking my cold hand into his own and we raced off into the forest, it was time to rejoin the rest of the family, but that also didn't mean we couldn't have a bit of fun along the way.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

It pissed me off to think that my so called sister and dad could think I wasn't aware as to what was going on with Bella and Jasper, I have to admit, I was just thrilled at the thought that she was no longer with Edward that I could really care less about that, well not true, I cared just not in the way the others are. I knew one hundred percent that Jasper wouldn't hurt Bella, he also wouldn't be controlling over Bella, a little possessive but that's about it, and another thing, how could anyone not see the way Bella and Jasper look at each other, even before they got to know one another, they always held a sort of longing in their eyes when they would lock gazes.

It's been the same with Alice and Edward for the last four years, I was just starting to think that they had actually became stupid for not seeing it, but when Alice told the family that Jasper and Bella are finally together and that she was destined to be with Edward, well I can condone to the fact that I wasn't really surprised, I was thrilled, I was happy at the thought of the family finally being complete, now the only remaining question for me was when was my new baby sister going to be changed?

Emmett's P.O.V.

I personally couldn't wait for when Bella was to become one of us, I considered her a part of the family from day one, but yet I never knew what she had seen in Edward, I always could never picture them together, it just never seemed right but when you had her sitting next to Jasper, it was like fireworks, they just worked. Now Edward on the other hand always to me seemed more of Alice's type, she had the balls to tell him off and he had the softness to just sit there with her in utter quiet. I could tell that Rosalie was thrilled with the news that Jasper and Bella were soul mates, and that Edward was destined to be with Alice, me I was just grateful to still have my family.

I couldn't wait to bug Jasper when we got home, he was not only fun to pick on but you could get away with almost anything with him, sometimes it becomes annoying, but other than that it's a hoot. The other things I couldn't wait for was, spending actual quality time with Bella when she becomes a true member of the family, sure she interacts with us as a family, but right now she's still human so we've always had to be careful to not harm her, but as soon as she's one of us, it's free game.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry that this took extremely long to get up, but I'm pretty much at work all the time, the rest of the time I'm sleeping so please forgive me and enjoy the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 Like the pages of a book

Chapter.7: Like the pages of a book.

Normal P.O.V.

Neither of them really knew how long they'd been walking for, having decided to walk at a human pace, so they could have a little more alone time to talk, moments from when they had started to head back, Edward had started to bombard Alice with a bunch of questions, he was still feeling quite angry at the whole situation and he just wanted answer's.

"Alice, please, tell me why this had to happen, I mean, I..I-I understand, that their soul mates, but why didn't you see anything about this before? Why does it feel like she has just punched her fist" He seemed to gasp for air, slightly slower than normal, he grabbed his chest above his heart. "…into my chest and ripped out everything she could grab….Will I always feel like this Alice?' Edward fell to his knees after he asked the last question, he felt heavy, and he also felt as if the world had suddenly just dropped onto his shoulders.

"Edward, you mustn't let yourself become completely overwhelmed by this, I mean you knew from the very start that Bella was only your singer, and yet you still tried to be with her, but it just was never meant to be. Bella and Jasper are soul mates, their feelings for each other were there long before they even met each other, and I mean, it's not like the family is suddenly just going to fall apart." Alice spoke softly so that way he'd actually take the time to consider what she was saying, but that was also something he'd done for years, no matter what even when Jasper hadn't agreed with her, Edward always sided with her.

"I never saw what was to happen because almost for a month now I haven't been able to see any of Bella's future at all. It's weird because it seemed to be fogy for Jasper as well, almost like I wasn't allowed to see, but I don't think it was meant to be like an act of betrayal, even with the vision I got the other night, Bella and Jasper are just as confused, but that isn't going to stop them. Please trust me Edward, I'm serious, everything is going to work out fine, I mean you even saw the outcome of all this." Alice looked up at him, tears of venom pooled in her eyes, if she could cry, she would be at the moment, she knew all too well where Edward was coming from, like hell she was losing her husband, but at the same time, she was a little more welcoming to the changes.

"It's going to take me a bit of time Alice, I'm not saying I won't try, believe me I want this feeling to go away, but I'm not sure if I will be able to handle seeing them…" Edward replied, he trailed off at the end almost like he feel into a trance, he seemed to just be standing and staring off into the forest, a few moments passed before he seemed to snap out of it, he slowly looked into Alice's eye's, and once more began to just stare, what on earth was happening. "This is weird?' Alice thought to herself, she tried to break eye contact with him, but it was like they were two giant magnets, neither of them could take their eyes off each other.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I almost couldn't stop the small chuckles that wanted to escape me, Emmett sat on the other side of the small camp we'd made to rest up before heading home, with a defeated look upon his face, his latest practical joke, was a complete bust, and the way Rosalie had shot him down, was just to perfect. Once everything calmed down, I looked around at my family that was still present, Esme was sitting with Rose, taking idly about some Italian fashion designer, while Emmett was still trying, but failing miserably, to get the mud off himself, which had me laughing once again.

I couldn't help but worry about how Jasper and Bella were getting along, I really wanted to be there to support them, to answer any questions that they may have, and to just be there for them, but I also knew that I couldn't, they need time to get to know one another, and to grasp the whole concept, and then there was Edward and Alice, it not only made me smile at the knowledge that my family was to remain whole, but also I couldn't help but think that for a while at least, there was going to be a bit of a confliction between every one.

Esme was thrilled with the idea of Edward being with Alice, she'd talked to me about it almost over a few dozen times, ever since she first met Alice she just deemed her to be perfect with Edward. About twenty years or so ago, she'd came to me one night with a brilliant plan to try to get Alice with Edward, but in the end she'd come to realize that Jasper would get hurt, and be alone, when he needed stability more so than the rest of us. I truly sometimes go upset with myself and the rest of my make shift family, at how we treat Jasper, like he was a die-hard criminal on death row, it not only wasn't fair but it was downright inhumane, but at the same time, he did to some extent, have less control than the rest of us.

My attention was suddenly diverted to the far left to me, when I caught the sound of a small twig snapping about 20 yards away from the family, I knew the others were on alert, when I changed my stance to that of a defensive position, I honed my hearing to focus only on to the area where I had heard the sound, and after a few silent moments, released the breath I hadn't notice I had been holding, when out of the forest popped none other than Alice and Edward, he seemed calm, but by the look and color of his eyes I knew better than to go with that answer, he was hurt, and I mean, why wouldn't he be? 'I can understand why, I mean I would be pretty devastated if I had lost Esme to someone close to me.' I thought to myself.

Normal P.O.V.

Smiling upon their arrival, Alice continued to hold Edward's hand in a comforting gesture, and lead him to sit by the fire with her, the pair remained locked in a conversation only meant for their ear's, and in thus, the rest of the Cullen family, smiled and proceeded to just relax and regain some of their energy for the return trip home, roughly estimated it would take them most of the night to get back to forks, plus and extra twenty minutes to get to the house. As the night continued on the family had decided on singing their old favorite camp fire songs, to try and lighten the mode, which in turn, turned into a strange karaoke sort of game for them, after they had become comfortable signing, they began to choose songs for each other, and took turns singing for hours till Carlisle took a brief moment to check the time, and realised, they'd spent an hour extra hour just having fun, but it was completely worth it to see the look on Edwards face, he was happy, and though it didn't quite make his eyes sparkle, the were starting to show signs of happiness.

_** Cullen's House **_

It had been a pretty event full day for Jasper and Bella, the two had bonded quickly, after discovering some pretty interesting things about each other, for instance, Bella learned that not only could Jasper play guitar very well, but he was amazing at signing, he was an author of a few history books, and a couple of romance novels as well, he loved history especially war history, and he also had a knack for flower gardens, he was actually quite spiritual. Whereas Jasper came to learn that Bella could play the violin, and very beautifully he might add, she was a very skilled artist, but she couldn't sing, not at all, on the other hand though, she was extremely well read, and she was almost obsessed with the 1800th century. They had both laughed at some of the thing's that the liked, but in the end, all that had mattered to the pair was the fact that they were together and were spending time with one another.

At the current moment, Bella had her head in Jasper's lap while he sat on the couch and he softly, almost like a lullaby, ran his cool, slender finger's through her hair, they were half way through a really funny comedy that Jasper had picked out about the old west which made her laugh till her side's hurt. Sighing as his phone began to operate, Jasper grabbed his phone off the side table and looked at the new text he just received, and it was from Alice_ "Hey Japer, we're on our way so get her to bed, so she can be awake when we get hear.-A"_ 'Typical' He thought to himself before replying to her that he would take care of it, and put his phone away before resuming his task of running his fingers through Bella's silky hair, He closed his eyes and deeply inhaled her delicious scent, making him smile with the thought of home, god how he loved her, he vow that he'd never let anything happen to his Bella.

After about another forty minutes, as the ending credits began to scroll up the screen, Jasper notice how slowly Bella's heart was beating, looking down he confirmed that yes, she had in fact fallen asleep, she was exhausted, not only did he show her the joys of waking up in the morning and staying in bed for an extra hour, but he also took her hiking to show her a secret garden that he tends to, which caused her to literally jump him and start an hour long make out session, but they also had a nice pick nick, which allowed them to watch the sunset, it was breath taking as Bella liked to put it, it was very romantic. Gently so as not to wake Bella up, Jasper picked her up and carried her off to not his, but their bedroom so she could get a good night's rest for the early start she was sure to be having once the family got hear.

* * *

><p>AN: Well their ya'll go another chapter, I was kind of lucky cause I wrote about a little over half of it this morning before work, and the rest when I got home. So please read and enjoy and let me know what you all think….


End file.
